


A Heart to Heart

by TheLadySif



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, Diary/Journal, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Secrets, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySif/pseuds/TheLadySif
Summary: Sifki Week Day One: Confession“I have a proposition for you, Loki.”“What kind of proposition?” An eyebrow is raised at her in surprise as he pulls back from her.“One confession for another,” Sif answers as she stares into those dangerous green eyes.





	A Heart to Heart

Sif smirks to herself as she all but runs to her chambers. Finally, after months and months of tricks and pranks from Loki, she finally has the upper hand. If she admitted, it was true she had a bit of help in the matter. She tried very hard to mask the glee on her face when Thor handed over to her a very carefully disguised book that was hidden in the lower compartment of a box of blades . He warned her to that he would need them back as soon as she was done with them.

This was no ordinary book. This book was in fact the journal of one Loki Odinson. The secrets and innermost thoughts of the younger Prince filled every page. Sif has little time to read the whole thing. She locks the door to her chambers behind her and plops down in front of it as she greedily opens the journal. She skims the book, looking for her name or any mention of tricks or pranks against their friends.

However, there is one entry that Sif finds that she has to stop and reread again and again and again.

“It can’t be!” She reasons to herself before biting her lip and reading again. This has to be some kind of a trick or prank. Thor must have worked with Loki on this one. Sif slams the book shut and hurried unlocks her room before running off to confront Loki, who must be in his study.

It has to be a prank. Sif repeats to herself, mostly because she’s not sure what she’ll do if it’s not a prank. Sif runs faster until she arrives outside the door.

She goes to open the door when she hears a slam from inside followed by a desperate cry of, “Where is it?! It was just here this morning! I know I set it here!”

Sif looks down at the book in her hand, before hiding it behind her back. She opens the door carefully to peer inside. Loki is searching frantically about his study as he is currently riffling through a massive bookcase.

Sif opens the door a bit wide and carefully steps inside, not quite shutting the door behind her. She slowly inches toward the desk to set the journal there and pretend like she never had it at all. Loki is still at the bookcase, but he’s already examined more than half the book spines looking for the journal Sif possess. She gets in arm reach of the desk and carefully places it on one of the edges. She slowly backs away, keeping an eye on Loki.

Quicker! He’s going to see you! Sif shouts internally at herself. She takes a few quiet steps away, and she’s almost near the door again. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees movement and her blood runs cold at the sound of a loud thump as the journal falls off the desk. She quickly tries to stand up straight, to pretend like she wasn’t sneaking around in his study.

Loki turns at the sound, to see what has fallen when he sees Sif, her hands behind her back as she looks at him with a blank expression. “Looking for something to read?” She asks him before carefully looking away at the mess around them.

Loki narrows his eyes at her, “And what are you doing here?”

Sif’s chest feels heavy and her throat feels like it’s going to close in on her. Perhaps, the journal was a trick. She’s got to come up with something and do it fast. “I heard you shouting from outside the door-” she gestures back at the door as if she needs to remind him of it. “I thought maybe you were hurt.”

His expression softens ever so slightly at her last statement before his eyes go back to where he had heard the thump from. Sif follows his gaze and watches as his eyes narrow once again at the journal on the floor. “Since you’re fine, I will leave you to your searching.” Sif turns to leave and begins for the door. She’s only a step away when the door slams shut and Sif bits her lip. Damn. She turns around, ready to yell at him for locking her in here, when he appears directly behind her. She nearly punches him in the face but keeps her fists at her side.

“So you took my journal?” Loki questions, raising an eyebrow at her.

She really should know better than try to lie to him but she tries. “What journal?“ She asks as if she doesn’t know. The journal not three feet away from you, the one you had to give Thor one of your good blades for, the one that said-

“Sif,” Loki warns her as he takes a step toward her. She can’t help but take one back, but she collides against the door and has nowhere to run. “That journal was over on the chair this morning,” he gestures to the chair on the opposite of the room before the fireplace. “And now, it has somehow managed to escape my attempts to search for it until magically appearing on the opposite side-”

“I guess your magic is becoming even more unpredictable,” Sif tries to interrupt, but Loki is looming over her. Her heart is racing inside her chest, but she tries to keep her breathing calm. A lurking traitorous thought rises up and Sif hopes her face does not turn red and betray her at this moment. He’s cute when he’s angry.

Loki is clearly unamused by the comment, and crosses his arms in front of him. “So you didn’t put it there?” Sif shakes her head and opens her mouth to reply, but Loki leans closer and her whole brain stops and shuts down. His finger lifts her chin as his nose brushes against hers ever so slightly. “Are you sure?” He whispers at her. Sif hesitates to answer, knowing she must be blushing like a silly swooning maiden. Can she speak? Should she even try? The journal wasn’t lying though. The entry Loki had written wasn’t a trick, not if he’s this close to her. “If you confessed, I would let you leave.”

He is too close for her to think clearly. Has he always smelled this good before? Sif can’t even look him in the eyes right now, not when his lips are that close to hers. He wants to kiss you. The traitorous voice whispers at her again. He’s caught her so off guard. This Sif is so unlike her, she swallows hard. She’s got to get a hold of herself. No one can see this. No one can know- an idea pops into her head. A very bad and terrible idea, but her mind is a tangled mess at the moment. Sif bites her lip as she looks up at Loki. “I have a proposition for you, Loki.”

“What kind of proposition?” An eyebrow is raised at her in surprise as he pulls back from her.

“One confession for another,” Sif answers as she stares into those dangerous green eyes. “You’re already convinced I took your journal so why would you want that forced confession when you can have another?”

“Why would I want this other confession?” Loki asks her.

“Because you like secrets about other people,” Sif attempts to persuade him. “And this one could be beneficial to you.” She knows she’s piqued his interest and does nothing to hide the smirk on her face.

Loki mulls it over for a moment before speaking, “How can I be sure of your claim for it’s accuracy?”

Sif shrugs her shoulders, "If you accept, you’ll know. If you don’t, you’ll regret it.“

Loki frowns slightly. He’d prefer to know upfront if she was toying with him or not, but if he finds out it was false, he could always prank her later for messing with him. "I accept,” he stretches out his hand to seal the deal and Sif smiles at him as she shakes his hand. A second later, she has pulled him back against her and her lips are smashed against his. He’s barely got a second to process what’s happening before he’s pulled himself away from her. His brain has stopped working and he’s opening his mouth to speak but nothing’s coming out.

Did she really just- Is this a joke- Sif has raised an eyebrow at him and she’s licked her lips too. She’s always turned red in embarrassment before when she’s trying to lie to him, but now he’s wondering if he’s been reading her wrong for the last ten minutes. Had she been blushing instead?

“I may need further proof,” he tells her after a moment. Sif grabs him by his tunic and presses her lips against his again Loki is frozen again before he just throws out all the thoughts in his head and kisses her back.


End file.
